


The Seven Times Timmy Lecter Scared His Parents (And the One Time They Got Him Back)

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Male Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will adopted their first child, Timothy, but they're only just realising how hard parenting can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laughing echoed in his ears and Hannibal allowed himself a smile. His life had finally come together.

Sure, there was the horrifying moment when Hannibal thought he would lose Will when the murderer hadn't left the scene, and had attempted to stop Will discovering him.

But it had been over quickly, and within months, Will had been back home, cradling their son in his arms.

Hannibal had been lucky.

He had almost lost Will, and that could have resulted in him losing their son.

But he had escaped with his family and now they were here.

Sat on a bench whilst Will pushed their infant son in one of the swings that would hold him safe. His son was squealing, kicking his legs and babbling away, no doubt asking his Father to send him higher into the air.

Slowly, Hannibal got up, moving to wrap his arms around Will and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Gwoss!"

Both men laughed as Timmy looked up at them, head bowed backwards to watch as he swung.

"Gwoss gwoss gwoss!"

Will smiled and stopped the swing before scooping his son into his arms. Both men leaned down to press a kiss to Timmy's cheeks, laughing as he grimaced.

"Ew ew no!"

Hannibal smiled and moved to tighten his coat around him from the cold autumn wind; not too cold, but still, you couldn't enjoy yourself without a coat. He was ready to go home, and so was Will; he could see it in the analyst's eyes that he was tired.

"I think, Timothy, it is time for us to go home. Winston will be missing his cuddle buddy."

"Can I go on the big boy swing before we go?"

Will shared a look with Hannibal and he put their five year old on the ground, taking his hand to lead him over.

"Hold on tightly to the chains baby boy."

Timmy squealed as his Father scooped him up, plonking him down on the seat. He kicked his legs, waiting to be pushed and slowly, Will did. He made sure not to push him too high, but soon, the swing was soaring on account of Timmy kicking his legs, just like Will had shown him.

The analyst bit into his lip, hand tight on the metal pole that supported the swings.

"Timmy, slow down, please!"

Hannibal was about to reach out and grab the chains to slow the swing, when, as if in slow motion, their son went flying.

Hannibal stopped breathing and Will's heart stopped as their son thudded to the ground and fell still.

Will froze to the spot and Hannibal sprinted forward, collapsing to his knees. He went to life Timmy up before the boy sat up, wincing.

"Papa, my leg hurts!"

"I'm not surprised! We told you not to go too high!"

Slowly, Hannibal helped him to his feet - surprised that Timmy wasn't limping so badly. Will rushed over, scooping Timmy into his arms, letting out soft sobs.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will, leading him out the park gate and back to their car, their hearts still pounding hard in their chests.


	2. Chapter 2

Will leant on the counter, glass of wine in hand as he watched Hannibal move around the kitchen, so gracefully, one might confuse him for a God. He watched the knife cutting through the red skin of the tomatoes, the juice slipping over the chopping board. A smile was on Will’s face as he took a sip of wine.  
  
“Would you care for a taste?”  
  
Will smiled, moving over to the table, letting his mouth pop open. Hannibal slipped a slice of tomato into Will’s mouth and the empathy gladly chewed down. The liquid burst over his tongue and a soft hum escaped the man’s throat. “Delicious... Where do you get these ingredients from all the time?”  
  
“I have a supplier.”  
  
Hannibal smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss. The fruity tang of wine stuck to his lips and he sighed softly. Both men stared at each other before they parted, Hannibal slipping tomatoes into the bowl of salad he had prepared.   
  
“Would you go get Timothy? Dinner is almost ready.”  
  
Will watched the man’s hands move over the numerous foods before nodding, setting his wine down on the side, making sure it was on a coaster. Will made his way to the extension he had built since Hannibal and he had decided to adopt a child, humming still as he did.  
  
“Timmy! Come on sweetheart, dinner’s ready.”  
  
Will reached the end of the hallway, watching the door to Timmy’s room. There was no noise, no door opening. A frown decorated the empath’s lips and he moved forwards, knocking on the door.   
  
“Timmy!”  
  
Still there was nothing.  
  
Will sighed and opened the door, and then his heart froze.  
  
“Timmy?”  
  
Will immediately went to the closet, praying his son was hiding inside, and that was the reason that the room was empty.  
  
“Hannibal!”  
  
Will sprinted outside, heading straight for the kitchen. Hannibal was at the bottom of the hall, wiping his hands on a tea towel.  
  
“Timmy isn’t in his room.”  
  
A frown slipped on Hannibal’s face and he brushed past Will, checking Timmy’s room himself before he checked the bathroom and all other rooms.  
  
“Outside. Has to be.”  
  
Will followed Hannibal outside, looking around at the mass of woods around them. Winston followed with a soft yap, looking around. Will knelt down, stroking Winston’s fur. “Find Timmy, Winston, find Timmy.”  
  
The dog went off running and Will glanced at Hannibal.   
  
He was stalking towards the shed where Will kept the new strays – the ones that needed taking to the vets to be cleared of any diseases so they didn’t pass anything on to the other’s. Will found himself shaking as he huddled into his jumper.  
  
“Timmy!”  
  
The dogs were starting to mill around, sniffing the ground with numerous noises.   
  
“Timothy!”  
  
Will ran to Hannibal’s side, gripping onto him.  
  
“Hannibal he could be anywhere.”  
  
“Call Jack, I’m going to start looking at the fishing huts. I’ll start with the one furthest away, and I’ll stick to the paths we made ourselves. Call Jack, get the FBI down here and we can look.”  
  
Will nodded, running back inside to get his cell as he watched Hannibal take Winston to the tree line, disappearing into the darkness. Jack answered after the second ring.  
  
“Jack? Jack, it’s Will. We need people down here, Timmy’s gone missing and we think he’s in the woods. Please, Jack you know the police aren’t going to do shit until tomorrow.”  
  
“I’ll be down with some people soon.”  
  
Will hung up, immediately moving to pace on the porch. He hugged his arms, watching intensely for any form of a human coming through the tree line.

xox

There was a knock on the door and Will ran to open it. Jack stood there, with a small group of FBI students. Jack moved inside and the group immediately moved towards the trees. Will was lead to the couch by Jack and he moved into the kitchen.   
  
“He’s such a good boy... I can’t think he went far.”  
  
“We’ve been searching for hours...”  
  
“We’ll find him, Will.”  
  
Jack was back, handing him a cup of something hot. Tears started pouring down Will’s face again and he took a shaking sip of scalding tea. The door opened and Will’s head shot up, only for him to sob again, seeing Hannibal by himself.  
  
“I don’t think he’s in any of the fishing cabins.”  
  
He moved to the couch, wrapping an arm around Will tightly.  
  
“You taught Timothy well, I’m sure he’s okay. He’s probably eating a fish right now.”  
  
Will laughed through the tears, hiding against Hannibal’s shoulder. “He’s seven, Hannibal.”  
  
Hannibal opened his mouth to reply and then shot upright when there was shouting from outside. Will looked up with wide eyes, sobbing in relief when Hannibal ran to the door. Timmy moved into his Father’s embrace and Will broke down.  
  
He shook as he ran across the room, dropping to his knees to hug Timmy as tightly as he could.  
  
“Never do that again to us!”  
  
Timmy started crying against Will’s shoulder, clinging to him.  
  
“I’m sorry Mommy! I wanted to walk Winston but Winston went sniffing and I couldn’t find him and then I got lost and-” Timmy dissolved into tears and Will just held him as tightly as he could, rocking them back and forth.  
  
Hannibal gently lead them to the couch, wrapping a blanket around them both, watching his small family fall asleep against each other, tear stained and red eyed.


End file.
